


Sacred Snow

by 12lostrosesofautumn, samantha_firewolf



Category: Supernatural, fluff not smut
Genre: Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12lostrosesofautumn/pseuds/12lostrosesofautumn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/samantha_firewolf/pseuds/samantha_firewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PART ONE:</p><p>The Starlight Order's Alpha Michael has led an attack on the Northern Pack. </p><p>Amongst the bloodshed and now decimated Northern Pack, is a Temple Omega by the name of Dean who has no idea of the world outside of that which he was raised in and Gabriel finds himself falling for the innocent, naiive Omega he didn't have the heart to kill.</p><p>Their relationship could shatter the face of Pack Life Forever...</p><p>This story, as discussed by the two authors, has been split into two parts. </p><p>We hope you enjoy Sacred Snow!!!</p><p> </p><p>Part 2 takes place a year later after the events of Part 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A profound beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my first fic I've ever written on AO3. It's a domestic, light Alpha/Omega dynamic with mostly fluff, as I'm uncomfortable writing smut.I'm a little nervous about posting this, but, I have seen a lot of A/O fics on AO3 so, I'm hoping you guys like this one. I'm currently writing it with my girlfriend, so please, enjoy chapter one!!

**Chapter One.**   
  
  
Dean huddled further in the back of the hidden passage in the storage den, green eyes wide with terror, in startling white fur, huddled down. He was, or had been, a sacred temple omega. A gift from the moon goddess and hidden away, never spoken of to outsiders. But now... but now his pack was dead... what would happen to him?

The Starlight Order of Wolves was a small, but powerful traditionalist pack. Their head alpha and leader Michael was a proud pureblooded Werewolf. His eyes were as steely as his disposition, which rarely faltered. The pack lands he governed over were vast and spacious, and often went months without pups, due to the fact there were few weres in his pack that could whelp. He'd been at odds with the pack of the North for sometime now, and finally, their lands were his and his pack's. They'd completely decimated the lands, surging in like a tidal wave and taking down all that opposed them, which was, unfortunately most of the pack.

  
The forest stunk with bloodshed and the musk of overzealous Alphas, Betas and Gammas. There were no Omegas whatsoever in the pack, they were lucky they even had Gammas with how rare traditionalist packs were getting. One wolf however, had barely a spot of blood on his rich golden coat. It was an Alpha by the name of Gabriel who often shied away from conflict and had hated that his brother had set an attack on the neighboring pack after decades of truce, but knew better than to ignore orders. He had split from the main group as he'd been told to do, and was sniffing around the now empty, bloodsoaked dens for any survivors.  
  
Dean had no idea how long he'd been hiding, it felt like days, and he cautiously crept closer to the hidden entrance of the passage, trying to sniff and see if he could scent any enemy wolves nearby. Unfortunately he caught a big whiff of something that had gone rotten and he sneezed, the sound echoing through the den. Dean's heart sank and he closed his eyes, he was dead... there was no way that nobody heard that. The sound of a sneeze caught Gabriel's attention, ears perking atop his head. He'd been told to howl if anything came up by a very stern brother of his but he felt like ignoring that order due to his annoyance and anger over the whole situation. Raising his head high, he walked slowly towards where he'd heard the sound and he paused in his steps, the sweet scent of a rare treasure wafting into his nose.  
  
 **Omega.** There was an _Omega_ nearby.  
  
Gabriel wasn't sure how fast he'd ran but he made his way to the general area the other wolf was in, growling quietly as he sniffed the air. He had to be careful, if his pack smelled this, the Alphas would be descending on the Omega and fighting to claim it. Gabriel was going to have none of it. This was his find and he had gone unmated his entire life so far. He knew he had to settle down soon with a mate and pups but none of his pack had caught his interest, so he'd been slightly outcasted until he could find a suitable mate. Well, now was his chance, or so he hoped.  
  
 _Alpha..._ There was an **Alpha** nearby.  
  
The strong, wood scent was clear and powerful. Dean had never dealt with Alphas except for when he was a little pup, just born, and he'd smelt his Dad's scent. But then he'd been whisked away to the temple, and only Betas and Gammas had been allowed near him for his entire life. He felt his belly warm, need scratching at him. He was an Omega, he needed an Alpha... _Alpha,_ **Alpha, _Alpha..._ ** Dean whined softly at that growl, desire and distress washing off the Omega. He didn't move though, the Alpha would easily find him now and hopefully the Alpha would claim him.  
  
Sharp hearing heard the quiet whine and slowly but surely, the elegant head turned to look at the smaller white wolf. The intoxicating scent filled his nostrils and Gabriel moved closer slowly, trying to control his urges in order to make it to him. Omegas hadn't been seen in over 1000 years, maybe in other packs, if they were lucky, but Gabriel's pack was unlucky, all they had were surly Gammas that rarely had pups. The pack was so small, everyone knew everyone and it made for awkward conversation at times because all the news was news everyone knew about already by the time the conversation started. Quite frankly, it was boring as hell talking to the same pack members all the time.  
  
Huffing quietly, Gabriel approached the Omega, and started to sniff at him, taking in the scent deeper, imprinting it into his mind. _Well well, you're lucky it's me and not another Alpha.._ He murmured softly in Dean's mind, the voice soft, amber-hued gaze looking the somewhat shorter wolf over. He was surprised if he wanted to be honest with himself. He was the shortest wolf in his pack, and here, the Omega that had survived the ruthless massacre was smaller than him.  
  
Gabriel found himself somewhat impressed he could be taller than someone. _Your name, what is it_? He asked, nudging at Dean's shoulder, trying not to overwhelm and possibly scare him but he had to make an excuse to bury his nose in the other male's fur to get more of the scent imprinted in his mind and senses. Dean was fluffy, had always been fluffy. Omegas were meant to be small, cuddly, and to pop out pups. His pure white fur was dense and soft, longer than most wolves but that added to the fluffiness. His scent sweet and untouched, no other Alphas scent had even come close to him. Just pure, rich Omega. Ripe for the taking.  
  
 _Dean..._ answered the Omega softly, lowering himself and rolling over, exposing his neck and belly in complete submission. _My name is Dean._ Gabriel could feel the need sparkling in him something fierce when that sweet little Omega showed complete submission and he had to force himself not to claim Dean right then and there. Dean..the name was like pure bliss in his mind. Lowering his head, he brushed his nose against the soft curve of the Omega's neck.  
  
 _Goddess...you smell so good._   He growled hungrily, wanting to take him all for his own but Michael had strict rules. He had to present the Omega to him, to get permission to take him as his own. Mentally, Gabriel sighed. He missed the days where you could just have a mate and not worry about permission. Michael had said no to so many matings, it was no wonder the pack was dying out with how stupid his eldest brother was. _My name is Gabriel._ He nosed at the soft neck again, giving it a soft lick afterwards but not making the claim..not yet, but oh how he wanted to.  
  
 _Get up. I have to take you to my head Alpha so he can decide whether you're to be allowed in the pack or not._ He hated the rules, hated submitting to them. He often clashed with his brother, the two having differing views. Omegas, in his pack were seen as nothing more than broodmares, to be fucked until they were swelling with pups...but Gabriel preferred the newer views, where Omegas actually had rights, and weren't just treated as personal slaves to be chained to a bed, and could say no if they wanted...not to be treated less than even a gamma. Gabriel had sworn to himself long ago that if he ever made it to head Alpha, he'd change things, but as of right now, he was stuck with how Michael was running the pack and he hated it.  
  
Dean rolled over and got up, instinctively sticking close to Gabriel. Innocence wafting from the trusting little wolf, and he shyly nuzzled Gabriel and nodded. _Okay, I'll go with you._ He replied quietly. Knowing that if Gabriel's brother didn't allow him into the pack, then he'd be instantly torn apart, most likely after all the wolves had their **fun** with him.  
  
Gabriel shifted human, a small stature of a man, no taller than five foot eight inches tall with a mop of dark blonde hair and rich amber eyes. He was small, but it was easy to see his lineage. Silently, he reached over and placed a hand on Dean's head, petting between the fluffy canine ears. His head was held high, back straight, his entire demeanor screaming Alpha despite his lack in height and softer lines than what was normal for his kind. "It should be easier this way to talk to Michael." His voice was gentle, kind even as he spoke to the Omega.  
  
Dean whined softly, unsure, but he shifted forms as well. Growing taller, a good six foot one in height but even with that stature he was still soft looking, delicate in features. Eyes still big and clear green, hair a fluffy sun-kissed blond, skin creamy with freckles dancing all over like stars in the sky. His pink lips were full and plump, legs slightly bowed for easier childbirth. Gabriel blinked in genuine surprise at the fact that Dean was taller than him in human form.  
  
"Well, damn, I thought you'd be shorter than me." He chuckled softly, trying to break the ice a little more with some attempt at humor. Dean blushed softly, ducking his head and peeking shyly out at Gabriel through long, golden eyelashes.  
  
"...Most do, I certainly startled the priestess the first time I shifted to human form."Dean replied quietly, low voice soft, rich like honey.  
  
The soft, rich sound of Dean's voice made Gabriel's heart skip a beat, it was like listening to a song being spoken by an eloquent poet. He couldn't figure out what was going on with him. Since when did he feel this attracted to anyone, not to mention this fast? Pausing in his walking, Gabriel's face creased into a thoughtful frown as he looked the slender, tall and handsome Omega over, amber gaze taking in each and every freckle on that beautifully sculpted face. It was like looking upon a gift from the Moon Mother herself. Dean was attractive, and he knew when they got to the pack he wouldn't be the only one noticing. Despite him not wanting to put his scent on the man just yet, the alpha couldn't help but at least touch the left side of Dean's face, thumb pad rubbing a gentle circle on his cheek.  
  
"I don't blame her, you're beautiful." His voice was soft, with an edge of huskiness to it. He had to keep his mind on other things so he wouldn't jump and claim Dean for his. He only hoped Michael would respect the rare creature as much as he was attempting to. Dean leaned into the touch a little, soaking it up. Omegas were, naturally, big snugglers and needed affection and gentle touches to survive, otherwise they soon withered away, eventually unable to eat or even sleep. He licked his lips wanting to beg the Alpha to just claim him. But he knew he had to wait... as hard as it was. A swell of scent rolled off him, need growing as his body traitorously tried to start preparing itself for mating. They really needed to get to Michael and get it settled quickly, or else Dean would soon be lost in mindless begging.


	2. Equal or Broodmare?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael is a jerk, to put it bluntly, and I had way too much fun writing him as such. Things get a bit fluffy in this chapter with Gabe and Dean. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Two**  
  
  
As Gabriel approached the pack, he was hit with that overwhelming smell of Dean again as that delicious scent wafted teasingly across his nostrils. He stopped completely in his tracks and spun, pinning Dean to the nearest tree, a hungry near-snarl escaping him as he kissed those full, plush lips. He pressed himself against the Omega, body shaking with barely controlled need to mate. "Control your need." He whispered to Dean, voice urgent and thick with lust, wanting to devour the little Omega whole. "If you don't stop letting that scent roll off of you in waves, all the alphas in the pack are going to want to claim you and you won't stand a chance, so think of something else. Anything else, just _stop_ letting that scent roll off of you."   
  
Dean whimpered needily after the kiss but nodded, eyes blown wide and he struggled to control himself. Focusing on what he could see of his former home, a sharp pang of sorrow hitting him once he placed the scent of blood and death. Tears springing to his gentle green eyes. "...I'm the last one... aren't I..." Dean whispered softly, his body quieting the urges, sorrow and grief taking over. Distress overwhelming the desire. His whole pack, his family, dead... their blood staining the ground, birds gathering to feast on what remains they could find. Dean shuddered, closing his eyes, "Sorry... I'm ready to go, Alpha." He said softly.   
  
"Yes, you are the last one, I tried to talk Michael out of this, there's been a truce between our packs for decades and he just went and attacked anyway." Gabriel sighed quietly. Seeing how upset Dean was made his heart hurt. He hugged the Omega close to him, trying to comfort him. "I'm sorry, for what my pack did. I didn't kill anyone though, just so you know." He spoke quietly, just barely audible as the wind whispered in the trees, the faint murmur of something tickling the two weres' ears but Gabriel couldn't decipher it. Normally he didn't care about anyone but himself..this Omega was definitely unraveling him at the seams and Gabriel wasn't sure if he liked the fact Dean was getting to him this quickly, or if he hated it, it was very confusing for him to put anyone else first.   
  
Silently he prayed for strength and moved away from the upset Omega, but was decent enough to provide a little bit of comfort by holding Dean's hand gently, leading him to where the pack was. They were all darkly furred, and quite big size-wise. Gabriel always felt like a pup compared to the size of his family. At the smell of an untouched Omega, many growled hungrily but Gabriel snapped at them, his fangs, ready for a claiming bite had sprung out while he'd been walking with Dean.   
  
" _Mine._ " He snarled, hackles raising. His eyes flashed red a moment. "None of you are allowed to touch. You do, I tear your fucking heads off." Dean huddled close to Gabriel when he saw the other wolves, his eyes huge with fright, hand tightening in Gabriel's grip. At the growls he shuddered and closed his eyes, letting Gabriel lead him where they needed to go. He couldn't bear looking at the wolves who'd killed his pack, at least not any more than he had to.   
  
Gabriel lead them to the Head Alpha, a mammoth of a canine with dark brown and black fur, eyes the color of a sky on a stormy day. Michael gazed hungrily upon Dean, shifting to his six foot height human form, his nostrils flaring as he looked at the blond with minor contempt. "An Omega, hm?" Michael reached over, calloused index finger touching Dean's chin. "How intriguing....there hasn't been one for a thousand years and now on the decimation of the pathetic Northern pack, you surface...what a treasure..." He leaned in, his scent like that of burning wood and smoke, a rather unpleasant scent to Gabriel's soft pine and mint scent. "Tell me, little Omega..what do you want?" He shot a look at Gabriel who was about to answer.   
  
Gabriel gave a low, nearly unheard protective growl as Michael dared to touch Dean, a sudden feeling of wanting and needing to protect this vulnerable Omega rising. His hand squeezed Dean's again as he tried to ground himself.   
  
Dean shook, terrified and he whimpered softly at Michael's touch, eyes opening and looking up at the Head Alpha. So this was the wolf who had ordered the death of Dean's entire pack... He wanted Michael's head... that's what he wanted. He wanted his family, he wanted his friends, his pack... he wanted safety and love once more... "...I-I want G-Gabriel..." Dean stuttered out, swallowing. Gabriel was the only one he knew now, Gabriel had never hurt him, not yet at least... He'd at least seemed to care about Dean.   
  
" _Him_? You want this cowardly, pathetic, idiotic whelp?" Michael asked incredulously. "He's worthless! He can't even follow a proper order without giving some massive pointless lecture. You'd be better off dead." His eyes glinted darkly as he looked at the Omega. Despite the rare creature, the ruthless nature of Michael was evident. " The fact you want that pathetic creature called Gabriel is insulting. He's soft, weak...you can have me...I'm powerful...a leader...isn't that what you Omegas want? A protector? I can protect you better than he can, little Omega, Gabriel is filth and not fit for the Alpha name. He'll never amount to anything. You'd be taking a dunce, a dud and never be able to fill that belly of yours with pups." As he spoke, Michael traced his fingers down Dean's body.   
  
Gabriel trembled with rage, but knew his position in the pack, he was a 'lesser' Alpha, an Alpha yes, but there was a large chance he'd never make Head Alpha, and Michael often hung that over his head like a cloud. Gabriel wasn't surprised Michael was speaking ill of him in front of the whole pack, it was almost daily that he did this, to show that Gabriel was worthless, that he was nothing. It had long since stopped hurting, now it just made him angry and he had to force himself not to launch at Michael and tear his throat out.   
  
Dean trembled, tears springing to his eyes and he looked cornered, but he also felt anger rising and he swallowed, no longer caring. "...I don't want to whelp the pups of the wolf who ordered the betrayal and murder of my pack... In the name of the Moon Mother herself I claim my right as an Omega of her Temple to choose my own Alpha and I choose Gabriel." Dean snapped, eyes narrowed at Michael. An icy wind picking up, a whisper running through the trees at the ancient invocation.   
  
Michael's face twisted into a mask of hate and anger, his eyes narrowing. He, as a traditionalist pack leader couldn't go against an ancient invocation such as that, as much as he wanted to. "Fine." He hissed icily, shoving Dean away from him, anger making the smoke scent stronger and more menacing. "You stupid Omega...you've doomed yourself to a life of misery.." He turned his back on the Omega and walked away, bristling.   
  
"Holy shit." Gabriel breathed out in shock. "Y-you stood up to Michael...last person that did that got torn to shreds.."   
  
Dean stumbled back at the shove, hitting the ground, body beginning to shake again as he realized just what he'd done, he'd nearly gotten himself torn apart... Dean swallowed, "...I j-just... it's his fault they are all dead... I c-couldn't bear giving him pups..."   
  
"Breathe Dean, breathe." Gabriel knelt and placed a hand on the Omega's shoulder. "You did well. You really did, Omegas are rare enough, he wouldn't have actually done anything..not after you pretty much claimed me in the name of the Moon Mother." He gave a weak smile. "I haven't heard that invocation since my Mom and Dad..I'm glad the old ways haven't disappeared completely. Michael's gone insane with anger and power. I hope we get a new Alpha soon, he's pushing the Starlight Order Pack into the ground." Gabriel sighed quietly, touching Dean's cheek carefully, his amber gaze soft and gentle. "Want me to get you to my packlands?" He asked softly. "My den is far away from the others' dens because I'm considered an outcast due to how long it's taken for me to get a mate."   
  
Dean trembled and nodded, whimpering softly before shifting into his small white wolf form, curling against Gabriel. Seeking his Alpha's comfort and protection, wanting to go home, to his new den.   
  
Gabriel's gaze softened and he lifted the small white wolf, cradling him as best he could. "I'll carry you." He murmured softly and started heading towards the Starlight wolf Pack Lands. Once he was there, he cast a glance around, grateful it was mostly empty except for a few Gammas that had decided to stay that wanted nothing to do with the attack on the Northern pack. He went to his den that was at least a mile away from his pack's and went to the very back of the warm, cozy den, carefully setting Dean on the soft moss bed. "Welcome to your new home, Dean."   
  
Dean licked Gabriel's hand in thanks before looking around, taking in the cozy den, tail wagging slowly.   
_This is ours?_ He asked hopefully, knowing his new mate would know the meaning of the question. Was Dean a broodmare or an equal in Gabriel's eyes?   
  
"Yes, this is ours. Not just mine, **ours** " Gabriel replied, a smile on his face as he gave the white were a hug. "Now, go to sleep, you've had a rough day." He murmured. Dean licked Gabriel's face gently before yawning, curling up and closing his eyes, purring softly. Looking at peace for the first time since Gabriel had seen him.


	3. Cuddles and Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a more domestic chapter, just Dean and Gabriel being a cute domestic chatting pair.......but things take a startling change when Gabriel asks a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third Chapter! I'm kind of proud of this one. We wanted to show a bit of a more...lighter side to the serious situation Dean and Gabriel are in, and just focus on them, instead of anyone else. Next chapter, things will start to be revealed.

The next morning heralded a very content Gabriel cuddling the Omega he'd found. Yawning hugely, he detangled himself from the fluffy limbs (it seemed sometime that night he'd octopussed onto Dean, wrapping his limbs completely around him). Shifting to his wolf form, he shook his golden fur out and yawned again, licking at Dean's muzzle gently.

_I'll be back soon, I'm going to hunt for us._ He said quietly in Dean's mind and headed out of the den to go provide for the Omega that had laid claim on him through an ancient invocation the previous night. He was still stunned about that, though with the way Dean had stood up to Michael, that had shocked him even further. _Can't believe he stood up to Michael.._ Gabriel mused to himself as he wound his body through the trees quietly, alert and nose quivering as he tried to catch a scent.

Dean huffed softly when the main source of heat left the den and he lifted his head, yawning. He'd actually been awake for a while, just content to be snuggled.   
But now he stretched, standing up and shaking out his fur, padding to the entrance of the den and looking around. It was certainly a nice little area, at least what he could see of it and he settled down by the entrance, rolling onto his back to let the sun warm his fluffy belly.

Gabriel came back around noon, when the sun was highest in the sky, carrying around 4 rabbits in his mouth and looking extremely pleased with himself. He'd managed to find a small burrow of rabbits and had killed the four oldest that were unable to breed any longer in order to keep the burrow ripe with fresh, and young blood that could grow. He deposited the long-eared mammals in front of Dean, wagging his tail, his eyes sparkling.

Dean had dozed off in the sun but he stirred awake when he heard Gabriel return. He rolled over, licking his muzzle at the rabbits. _They look delicious._ he purred, the omega in him satisfied, despite Michael's horrible words, Dean had a good feeling about the Alpha he'd claimed.

_Do you want to eat them raw, or cook them?_ Gabriel asked, canting his head to the side. He personally preferred his rabbits cooked, they were less stringy that way.

Dean blinked, thinking about it. _Whichever way you prefer, I don't actually have a preference._ He replied, wagging his fluffy tail.

_Mmmm cooked rabbit it is._ Gabriel hummed happily and shifted back human. There were a lot of misconceptions about werewolves. But the one Gabriel hated the most was that werewolves could only transform at the full moon. It was a well known fact among actual pack members that they could shift whenever they wanted, but were at their peak power during a full moon. Stretching as he dismissed the thoughts for now, Gabriel started making a fire, humming quietly, then started to softly sing as he put the rabbits on the spit after skinning and gutting them with practiced ease.

Dean wriggled closer and lay there, wagging his tail contentedly. _You're not upset I claimed you without asking?_ He asked shyly, not sure of the answer. Usually Alphas got their fur in a bunch over stupid stuff like that, especially the more traditional ones.

"You made the claim, now you gotta deal with me." Gabriel gave a crooked grin at Dean. "I may be raised in a traditional pack, but I don't think like they do. I'm a bit surprised to be perfectly honest with you." He turned the rabbits on the spit. "Flattered as well. Never thought the first Omega in 1000 years would lay claim to me." He chuckled softly.

_Why not? You are an attractive Alpha in both forms, and gentle yet protective. Most Omegas would go for someone like you as opposed to an Alpha like Michael. We want protection and security, not a prison warden.._ Dean looked up at Gabriel as he spoke, green eyes looking his Alpha over.

Gabriel blinked, the slightest of blushes appearing on the generally shielded Alpha's face. "Shush...." He mumbled awkwardly. "Not that attractive." He fidgeted slightly, unsure how to take the compliment due to not being used to them. Michael had shot his confidence down to nearly nothing, and rarely anyone stepped up to defend him due to the fear of Michael in general. "Well... I'll do my best...uh..d'you have any questions, Dean?" Goddess he felt so awkward.

Dean nodded. _Um, yeah... I... is the entire rest of the pack like Michael or are there others like you?_

"Some are heavily traditionalist and complete jerks like Michael, the brothers I have though, at least a few of them they're a little more like I am." He checked the rabbit, "Ooh it's cooked." He took one off of the spit, putting the cooked meat in front of Dean. "Also, we haven't lived in this forest our entire lives. We inherited it from a were that's now dead. He was our grandfather, before, we lived in a small town, but Michael thought living in the Wild would make us better, in all honesty I miss having a house." He gave a weak chuckle. "I like the electricity and hot water, along with watching TV. I was around 10 when I was finally relocated here." He shook his head. "I miss living in the suburbs....things were a lot easier."

_Outside of the forest?_ Asked Dean in confusion, tilting his head a little like a curious pup. _What do you mean you haven't lived in this forest always? The forest is forever... at least that is what I was told in the temple and I was never allowed out of it. Until we were attacked, then the priestess told me to hide in the secret tunnel. But it is all forest... isn't it?_

"No, there's world outside of the forest." Gabriel explained, pushing the cooked rabbit closer to Dean. "The forest doesn't stretch on forever. It does end eventually. Away from the forest lies houses, and humans....and freedom from Pack Law....I want to go back...I don't want to be here.." He sighed quietly.

Dean blinked. _Humans? What are humans? Are they like deer? I saw a deer once, it was outside the temple, it was big._

"They look like this form." Gabriel motioned to himself. "But they can't change like we can." He poked Dean on his nose. "Eat your rabbit, Dean." He shook his head.

Dean nodded solemnly, taking in Gabriel's description of the elusive 'human' and he started to eat his rabbit, tail thumping happily. His mate was a good provider.

Gabriel smiled at him and tore into one of the remaining three rabbits, normally alphas ate before their Omegas but again, Gabriel wasn't the traditional werewolf, he would treat Dean like an equal, and not a fucktoy. "If you want, after we're done eating I can take you to the edge of the forest so you can see what you've been missing." 

Dean looked at Gabriel. _You're not going to officially claim and bite me?_ He asked, his mate had said he was happy about being claimed by Dean but maybe he didn't want to completely seal it... maybe he wanted another mate as well instead of only one.

"Not until you're completely comfortable in the pack." Gabriel replied. However badly he wanted to do it, he had to make sure Dean was actually sure about this. His pack could be unrelenting at times and scary. "Besides, we need to wait until your first heat..it'll seal the bond better."

_...Oh..._ Dean looked back down at his rabbit, picking at what was left of it. He didn't think he'd ever be fully comfortable in the pack. How do you feel completely comfortable around those who murdered the ones you care about..

Gabriel tilted his head to the side curiously, looking Dean over. "You alright?" He queried. Moving over to Dean, he ran a hand through the dense, long white fur gently, looking him over. Dean was pretty, he had to admit, with those big green eyes, and that smooth, honeyed voice. His human form was even more beautiful than Gabriel could have ever imagined now that he was thinking clearly. He felt like the world was right finally. Like the person he'd been waiting for was finally in his life. He leaned down, kissing Dean atop his head. 

Dean rested his head on Gabriel's lap, closing his eyes at the gentle pets and then the kiss. _I will be._ He responded quietly. _Just thinking._

"What're you thinking about?" Gabriel gave Dean's neck a rub. "if you don't mind me asking that is."

_I'm just not sure I'm ever going to be completely comfortable with some of your packmates, just knowing what some of them have done... but that doesn't mean I don't want to be fully yours, I wholeheartedly do._ Dean sighed quietly, honestly wondering if he'd ever be comfortable in such a pack that killed during a truce....it was daunting to think about it.

"Well.." Gabriel tapped his chin thoughtfully. "We could always move off of the packlands.." He grinned a little. "Make a pack of our own?"


	4. The Winds Of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A/N: Four chapters in already! This is awesome. I'm having a lot of fun with this fic and writing it with my girlfriend. The dynamic between Dean and Gabriel is simply amazing so far. I hope you're enjoying reading it. As you've probably noticed, this isn't your typical Alpha/Omega fic, there's more focus on respecting the Omega and building a relationship. Not to mention family situations :) and we have a surprise pair of guests in this chapter!_

Dean's eyes opened at that, widening and he looked up at Gabriel. _Isn't that dangerous though? What if Michael comes after us?_

"Danger?" Gabriel snorted. "Dean, I live in a dangerous situation all the time, and with Michael utterly hating me and more than likely not caring what happens to us after you showed him up in the most awesome way last night, I think we're pretty safe, I mean I live a mile away from my pack anyway, it wouldn't be that much of a stretch, y'know?" His amber gaze met Dean's green and he smiled.  


Dean sat up and shifted to human form, biting his bottom lip with uncertainty. There were plenty of ways to be accepted back into a pack, leaving one to start your own, was definitely not one of them. If they failed, if one of them died or was severely wounded, they'd be on their own entirely.

"You look like you have something on your mind. What's up?" Gabriel queried, looking at the uncertain expression on Dean's face. He tilted his head, looking him over. Had he said something wrong? He wasn't sure, all he knew is that he wanted to get away, and get away soon. He was no match for Michael after all.

Dean felt a bit cornered, Omega instincts screaming that they needed to stay, that they had a warm, safe den already, the other side of him thinking of his Beta little brother, Sam, who'd gone off to college a couple years ago... but there was no guarantee that they would be able to find Sam... "I'm scared... it's warm here, our den... if we leave..." Dean shivered, looking down and feeling ashamed of himself. He just wanted a place to nest.

"Dean, we'll be safer out there than being under Michael's tyrannical reign." Gabriel pointed out. "We can go and explore the world, live in a house, y'know? It'll be better than this....than living in fear..." He trailed off with a quiet sigh.

Dean looked at Gabriel and bit his bottom lip once more, chewing on it nervously. He then nodded slowly, gaze trusting as he looked at Gabriel. "Okay," he said softly.

"We'll leave in a few days, get things ready, I can't just up and leave, I need to plan it carefully." The Lesser Alpha sighed quietly and leaned against Dean. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you've got a home and you're safe. That's the biggest reason we're leaving."  
Dean cuddled closer to Gabriel, closing his eyes and nodding as he snuggled his mate. "Will... will you claim me? Officially?" Dean asked shyly, fidgeting a little as his body started to give out some extra tempting scents.  
"R-Right now?" Gabriel asked in surprise, eyes widening and that scent dragging itself temptingly across his nostrils and making his need to mate Dean intense..intense enough to be reckless. "Oh fuck it...I've wanted you since I first smelled you!" He growled, dragging the Omega into the den to claim him.  


***~*~Meanwhile,in Palo Alto, California~*~***

  
"Jess, have you seen my lucky green tie?" Sam Winchester asked as he rifled through their shared closet, hazel eyes narrowing as he searched for the elusive good luck tie that he'd associated with his big brother's eyes. "I have a practice case today and need to look spiffy.." The Beta Werewolf had long since left pack behind. He'd managed to sneak a few visits to Dean while the Omega was in the temple but the visits had to be short and sweet or they'd get in trouble as Dean had been forbidden to see any visitors which had strained the relationship. He ran a hand through his slightly scruffy brown hair, taking himself out of his thoughts before he got too lost in them.

Sam's human girlfriend Jess poked her head in the room and sighed, shaking her head fondly, "Sam, I had it on the same hanger as the shirt you're wearing." She came all the way in, checking her boyfriend over and brushing her hand through Sam's hair, "I swear, your hair gets tangled faster than mine." Jess hummed, her own hair a mass of wavy blonde curls that fell to her trim waist.

"Oh..." Sam gave a weak smile as he found the tie and took it off the hanger. "There it is." He closed his eyes at the touch to his hair, he always loved it when his girlfriend mussed with his hair. "Mmh...not my fault it's impossible to keep up at times." He hummed softly after speaking and opened his eyes, kissing Jess gently. "Mind doing my tie up, please? I still can't get it right."

Jess smiled softly, kissing him back before nodding. "You know that I'll always love tying, and untying, your tie," she teased softly, winking at Sam as she took the green tie and put it around Sam's neck. Carefully getting it on just perfectly. "So where's your mind at? You looked distant."

Despite his going out with Jess for at least two years, Sam's face bloomed into a dark pink at her teasing and winking at him. "My mind?" He frowned thoughtfully, not wanting to brood on Dean and mess up his thought process for the practice case. He fidgeted slightly, and sighed. "Just thinking about Dean and how strained it was after a while because I wasn't allowed to see him as much as I did before."

Jess's gaze saddened a little at that and she hugged Sam gently, making sure not to wrinkle his suit. "It isn't forever Sam," she said afterward, gently, "there can always be visits, maybe even a way to exchange letters? I know you came from a traditionalist pack but letters would be alright, right?"

"Jess, my old pack lives in a forest." Sam shook his head. "There's no address I can send it to, it'd be futile...I miss Dean though, if I wasn't so much into my classes and getting ahead in life I'd still be there, but then I wouldn't have met you." He smiled sadly, kissing Jess again.

Jess sighed softly, "I suppose... maybe we could visit them over a break, I'd love to meet him, if that's at all possible." She said after the kiss, looking hopeful.

"It might be, if he can sneak away long enough. There's a break coming up so we might be able to go to my old packlands, sneak a visit. He would absolutely love you, Jess." Sam straightened up, hazel eyes determined. "I've got to go, I'll be back later, wish me luck." He smiled and picked up his suitcase, leaving the apartment.

Three or four hours passed, and Sam came back, his eyes alight with life. "Jess? The professor said I had a damn good head on my shoulders and would make an amazing Lawyer one day." He loosened the green tie that reminded him of his brother's eyes, a boyish grin on his face.

Jess beamed at Sam, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly on the lips. "My hot lawyer~" She grinned, "Oh! There was a letter that came for you, was shoved under the front door." Jess went to grab it from the coffee table, handing it to Sam.

Sam hummed happily at the warm welcome and hugged Jess back, a smile on his face. "You know it." He grinned, then blinked. "A letter? Huh." He took the envelope from Jess, frowning thoughtfully. "Huh, no return address, that's odd..." Curiosity burned in his core and he opened the letter, sitting down at the kitchen table to read it.

_Dear Samuel Winchester,_

_I pray this letter finds you in good health. I regret to inform you that your Pack has been betrayed and destroyed by the Starlight Order Pack, the lone Northern Omega turned over to the Starlight Order Alphas._  
_As I understand law, there is no way to avenge your Pack as it is lawful for Packs to fight as long as no human is harmed. There is though a possible way, as there as been... abuses, for quite some time with the Starlight Order Pack._  
_I understand you may have little reason to believe me so I have enclosed a piece of your Head Alpha's fur with his blood on it._

Sam's face drained of all color, an angry spark that hadn't been seen for a very long time lit in his eyes and a quiet, wolf-like snarl escaped him as he saw the Head Alpha's fur, the metallic copper smell invading his senses. "Son.of.a.bitch." He hissed coldly, and showed the letter to Jess.

Jess looked incredibly worried, taking the letter and reading it, gasping in soft horror. "Oh my God... oh Sam... how could a Pack possibly do that to another Pack? Oh God..." She blinked back tears, covering her mouth as she set down the letter on the table and hugged Sam tightly. "Oh Sam... I'm so sorry, I can't imagine..."

"I have to get there, I have to track Dean, I have to know what happened to him.." Sam was shaking in barely controlled rage. "Jess, Jess let go...I'm losing control...." He clenched his hands into fists, trying not to lash out, but damn he wanted to bite, or attack, or punch...or something, he was so angry. "Bastards are going to _pay_ for this."

Jess instantly moved away, giving Sam space, understanding the danger. "Then go Sam," Jess said softly, eyes full of sympathy and understanding. "I'll let your professors know what's going on, would you be comfortable with me showing them the letter or should I just explain it to them?"

Sam huffed, and for the first time in two years, he shifted to his large, fluffy brown form. Startled by the sudden form, the large wolf stared wide-eyed at Jess and a quiet whine of uncertainty escaped him. _Yeah, show them what's going on...I...I need to get away for a bit.._

Jess nodded, gaze sad, and she scooted closer enough to reach out to lightly pet Sam's fluffy fur. "Alright, you be safe... make sure you come back to me," She said softly, "and if you find your brother, there's always a place here if he needs one."

Sam whined quietly and came closer to Jess, licking at her cheek. _I love you and I'll see you soon_ He wagged his tail carefully then took off out of the apartment, to go find his brother and figure out just what happened.


	5. Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Things are starting to heat up in this chapter! Michael's got some not so nice secrets he's got hidden from the Starlight Wolf Pack and his mate...._

"Bills, bills, bills...death threat, bills..." Michael muttered as he sorted through the mail in the main office. He had long hidden this from all his pack, including his mate, having taken well-trekked areas to hide his scent from the path he generally took. He'd been squandering the pack's money for his own gain, building a place where he could just high-tail it out of there and leave that ridiculous pack to fend for their pathetic selves. Michael was not an Alpha that was liked very much, in fact, most of the pack hated him but feared him as well. His storm-grey eyes flicked through the papers, the bills that were piling up, which he could easily pay if he wanted, but delving that naiive pack into debt was far too much fun.

"You tried to take the Omega on as a mate without even thinking of me?" Snarled a voice from the doorway, seconds after the office door slammed open, door bouncing off the wall and skittering a little. Gadreel standing there, glaring at his mate with eyes blazing. The Beta _furious_ at what he'd discovered.

Michael snorted at his mate bursting into the office. "Oh please, I wouldn't actually take on a mewling, weak little pup like that." He rolled his eyes. "I was only trying to make things worse for that worthless brother of mine. I was actually planning on killing him before that stupid mutt invoked the Mother and claimed Gabriel as his. Honestly." He shook his head. "Omegas are nothing but trouble, it would be better off dead than with a dunce like my idiot brother."

Gadreel looked suspicious but then nodded slowly, it definitely sounded about right in terms of things his mate would do. "But what if the Omega gives Gabriel pups? Their ties would be stronger to Head Alpha status than anyone you could train and raise up..."

"How about you be quiet like a good little Beta and let me worry about that? Hm?" Michael replied in a suspiciously sweet voice. "I have my plans, Gadreel, dear, there's nothing to worry about. I will stay as Alpha.." He smirked a little bit. "No matter what."

"I think you're confusing that with 'good little Omega', we Betas are seconds, and why do you have that many bills on your desk, there's no way the Pack has amassed that many bills. We've hardly done anything that would require us to pay in actually." Gadreel said, eyes narrowing on his mate.

Michael leveled a look at his mate. "It's really none of your business, Gadreel." His voice dropped to an eerily calm tone. "It's just a few...things I'm doing to...help the pack."

Gadreel studied Michael closely before letting out a low huff, realization passing through his eyes before being hidden away. "Just remember, my dear Alpha, we're bonded for life, you go anywhere without me or something happens to me, you'll only be hurting yourself~" he hummed, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

"We'll see about that..." Michael growled quietly, hating how right Gadreel was. "Ugh, how did I ever get married to a Beta like him...and wait a moment......how did he even know about my office...? Gadreel!!!!" Michael called.

There was a couple minutes pause before the door opened once more, Gadreel standing there with a raised eyebrow. "Yes?" He asked curiously.  
"How did you find my office exactly?" Michael tilted his head to the side. "I've kept it carefully hidden..."

Gadreel rolled his eyes, "We're bonded Michael, I could sense where you were, didn't matter if I knew there was an office here or not. I just knew _you_ were here."

Michael huffed in annoyance. "Sometimes that bond is more irritating than anything.." He grumbled under his breath, then in a terrifying move, launched his suddenly wolf self at his mate, eyes blazing, intent on pinning him to the floor.

Gadreel cried out in alarm, hitting the floor heavily, staring up at Michael's wolf form in shock and a small amount of fear. His mate had never _attacked_ him before... or pinned him down for any other reason then sex. "...M-Michael? What..."

_You tell anyone, about the bills, or this office, or **anything you have seen** and I will rip your breath from your body, do you understand?_ Michael snarled, eyes a cold, emotionless red, his fur bristling.

Gadreel shuddered, licking his lips and nodding, "...I-I understand..." he stammered in a shaky voice.

Michael growled one more as a final warning, then jumped off of Gadreel and shifted human. Brushing himself off, he looked up as someone knocked on the door.

"We're busy!" He barked, stepping back as a large brown wolf burst through the door.

_Where the fuck is my brother?_

Gadreel yelped, scrambling up and moving to stand by Michael, looking at the new wolf in shock. "Who..?"


	6. Unfolding Events.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Things are starting to heat up in this chapter! It seems things are getting a bit more serious...but the question here is: Who sent that letter to Sam?_

"Your brother?" Michael asked calmly, blatanly ignoring the fact there was an oversized snarling, red-eyed brown wolf before him.

_Dean, you prick._

"Oooh.." A rather nasty thought came to Michael's mind, a devious thought, to crush the anger and turn that other Winchester into a whimpering, sobbing pup. "He's dead." He replied softly, sounding deceptively sincere about the whole thing.

The brown wolf, much to Michael's surprise only got angrier with the lie as if he could sense it.

_I'm a practicing lawyer, you asshole, my brother isn't dead, I know a lie when I see it!_ Sam snarled, his fur fluffing out. 

"He is dead to you, he's already been claimed. His Alpha is not the sort to share his broodmare." Gadreel said with a shrug, "he'll never be a Temple Omega again."

_That's my blood brother you're talking about!_ Sam snarled, eyes blazing as his fur fluffed out further. _He'll never be dead to me, he is and always will be family, damnit. I don't give a shit what you say. My brother is my brother, no matter what happens._

"Ooohhh someone's getting angrier, such a temper..." Michael snorted.

"Say what you will, I'm just saying he's dead to you in the sense that you'll never be able to see him. Gabriel's not the sort to let his Omega roam free, how could you possibly visit an Omega who's chained to a bed in a den you're not allowed in?" Gadreel said with a shrug, it was all the same to him.

That was it. Sam snapped. He launched himself at Gadreel, only to be sent crashing into the wall by Michael, a snarl rising in the Alpha's throat.

Gadreel skittered back further, shifting form into a large silver grey wolf, fur fluffed a little at the near attack, his eyes wide.

_I ought to just kill him and get it over with._ Michael loomed over Sam, eyes cold and merciless.

_Or! You could use him to kill Gabriel. If you killed him it would raise concerns with the humans, he did say he was a practicing lawyer... that means if he was killed he'd be missed and there would be those who'd come looking for him._ Gadreel hummed, tail swishing slowly from side to side.

Michael paused, tail swaying idly as he thought about it. _And how, precisely would I make him do that?_ He asked softly. _He won't fall easily to blackmail.....he seems too smart for that._

_...So that letter I got was a trap....great.._ Sam growled angrily. _Just fucking great...this is why I hate packs...lying assholes._

_Letter? What letter?_ Gadreel asked, fur fluffing a little once more. _I hardly see any reason why someone would try to trap you here, you weren't even with your pack when we decimated it._

_I got a letter explaining what happened and I even got part of my dad's bloodsoaked fur!!!!!!_ Sam snapped angrily in response.

Gadreel looked over at Michael. _Gabriel perhaps? A letter seems like something he would do._

_He'd be too scared of letting it be tracked._ Michael huffed. _He wouldn't do a thing like that, he's too cowardly._

Gadreel looked at Sam, eyes unreadable. _It was not from us, now please remove yourself and go home, we have no quarrel with you._

_Fuck you_ Sam spat. _My big brother is in trouble, I'm not going **anywhere** until I make sure he's safe!!!_

_Well he isn't **here** so why don't you actually go try and find him, the more time you waste here the more chances his Alpha has of putting a litter in that Omega's belly._ Gadreel replied, his voice calm.

Sam gave an unhappy growl and shifted to his human self, he shoved Michael aside, storming out of the office, trying desperately to control the urge to strangle something.

Gadreel shook his head. _... Well that was weird..._ he grumbled. _Who would have thought that backwater pack actually had someone with connections to the human world?_

_He smelled like Stanford University_ Michael mused before he shifted to human form. "..I'm going to look him up." He started typing as soon as he got to his computer. "You can go, Gadreel."

Gadreel nodded and left, padding out and shifting to close the door behind him. He hadn't thought the Winchester Beta would have gotten there so quickly, he had a fleeting concern of what Sam would do upon finding Gabriel but Gadreel shrugged it off.


	7. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _My Girlfriend and I have decided that Gammas are often surly, ill-mannered werewolves. They're able to carry pups, but they can't have more than one. They're not well-liked in our 'verse at all.  
>  In this chapter, we see a bit more of the brother bond that a certain pair share_
> 
> _"Mutt" is a fond nickname only meant for family members to say to each other._
> 
> _Hope you enjoy, and please, leave a comment! I love reading them :)_

It would be days until Sam finally tracked down Gabriel and Dean. Despite the intermingled scents in the large house, Sam could easily tell which was his brother's. Without a moment of hesitation, the large werewolf burst the front door down, a howl tearing itself from Sam's throat. A howl of challenge and filled with anger.

Gabriel yelped, falling out of bed at the sudden howl that rocketed through the house and glowered at the time. "Midnight...?" He groaned and picked himself off of the floor, grumbling curses under his breath as he left the bedroom, coming face to face with a massive, angry brown-furred wolf.

Dean had always been a sound sleeper, but even he jolted awake at the loud howl, his eyes going huge and he huddled down under the blanket, fluffy tail wrapped around himself.

_Where's my brother Dean?_ Sam's demanding voice flooded both their minds, angry and with an edge to it. His anger and protectiveness over Dean spurned him into acting and he tackled the currently human form Gabriel to the floor, snarling viciously. _WHERE IS HE?!_ He bellowed in their minds, unaware of his scared brother under the blankets. 

"H-He's in be-." Gabriel started to reply, getting cut off as a heavy paw was put on his neck and his air supply was cut almost completely off.

_Got him chained up do you? So he can't do anything while you screw him mercilessly?!_ Sam hissed icily, his eyes, normally a soft hazel were a dark crimson hue in his anger.

"W-h...." Gabriel choked, trying to answer but Sam's paw was just too heavy and he gave a soft whine, hoping Dean would show himself before this massive wolf tore him to nothing but shreds.

That voice, that scent that Dean was just now picking up, it was Sam! Dean poked his head out from the covers and hurriedly jumped out of bed, shooting for the door like white lightning. 

_Sam! No! I'm alright!_ Dean yelped when he saw his massive little brother pinning down Gabriel. Dean skidded to a stop against Sam, nosing at the paw on Gabriel's neck and whining in concern. _He's never hurt me, Sammy._

_Like hell he hasn't!_ Sam glared down at Dean. _Stop protecting him! I know what Alphas do to Omegas! None of them ever treat them right! They're abused, used for *broodmares*!_ He increased the pressure on Gabriel's neck. _You're blinded, Dean! He's not the Alpha for you...Not with a couple of brothers like he has!_

Gabriel was struggling to breathe heavily by now, grabbing at Sam's paw and desperately trying to breathe but he could see black swimming at the edges of his vision. He couldn't breathe, he felt as if he were about to die.

Dean whined in panic before shifting, wrapping his arms around Sam's middle and forcing the massive wolf off his mate's neck. "I claimed him first! As my right, he's my Alpha!" Dean growled, understanding his brother's fury but he couldn't sit by and watch Gabriel get killed for faults he didn't have.

_...What...?_ Sam asked in confusion, stepping back after Dean pulled him off. _What do you mean you claimed him first?!_

Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I claimed him in the name of the Moon Mother, it's my right as a Temple Omega... he was kind to me, could have killed me but he didn't... he's been good to me, he's never done anything to hurt me or made me do anything I didn't want."

Gabriel, meanwhile was gasping for breath. He groaned quietly, rolling over to cough, god, he could see his life flashing in his eyes, it scared him. He forced himself up and headed to the bathroom, trying to get away from Sam. He shut and locked the bathroom door, shaking a little. Sure, yeah, he was Alpha but conflict and confrontations weren't his cup of tea..

_You...did what?_ Sam sighed heavily and shifted to his human form, looking confused. "So...you mean to tell me that he's _yours_ and you're his...? That you two have an...dare I say it... **equal** relationship?" 

"We're living in a house and not a den after all, Gabe's not the most traditional of Alphas." Dean said with a soft smile, "we actually moved to be farther away from his pack, they're rather cruel to him for the most part. So yes, we have an equal relationship, this is _our_ home."

Sam grumbled under his breath, looking annoyed. "Ugh...fine.." He muttered. "But, damnit, whatever his name was said you'd be chained to a bed.." He sighed quietly. "And that Gabriel was an Alpha that wasn't the sort to let his Omega roam free..."

Dean frowned at that. "Who said that?" He asked, "because Gabriel is very much _not_ that sort of Alpha."

"Some guy...I think he was the stormy-eyed one's mate." Sam gave a shrug, blinking in surprise as Gabriel burst out of the bathroom. 

"Gadreel said that to you?!" He demanded, staring at the taller Winchester.

"I don't know his name, but yeah I think so, why?" Sam queried, blinking in confusion at the hurt look on Gabriel's face. 

"Nothing, never mind. I'm going downstairs." Gabriel left the bedroom, heading downstairs to go to the kitchen.

Dean watched Gabriel go downstairs and he sighed softly, biting his bottom lip. "...He never had many friends in the pack, he considered Gadreel to be one and I had though the feeling to be mutual, Gadreel had always been polite and kind to both me and him..." murmured the Omega quietly. "Was Michael there as well? The Alpha?"

"Black hair, storm-grey eyes, complete asshole?" Sam replied, wondering if it was the same guy. "Big black wolf?"

Dean nodded, "yeah that's him, that's probably why Gadreel told you those things. Because I bet Michael didn't like you."

"Well I wasn't particularly fond of him either." Sam wrinkled his nose. "Guy may be an Alpha but he's got the temperament of an over-elitist Gamma that has no idea how to treat others."

Dean giggled softly. "Yes he does, he... he wanted me to mate him at first," he added with a shudder. "He probably would have tried to kill you, I bet Gadreel knew those things would get you riled up and out of there."

"Ew, no, just no, I don't care if he's an Alpha I would have killed him on the spot, his scent is just...wrong." Sam scowled. "He smells like burning wood and smoke..and wait what? You mean to tell me Gadreel did that just to get me out of there? Why?"

Dean shrugged, "I don't know... how did you even know to find me anyway?" He asked in confusion, "and you have the faint smell of.... is that Dad's scent?"

"Yeah uh, about that.." Sam held up the letter with the taped piece of the Head Alpha's blood-soaked fur and handed it to Dean. "I was in the apartment with Jess when this was shoved under the door." He bit his lower lip. "I don't know who sent it, but, it got me pissed off and I I almost killed that Gadreel after he said I'd be dead to you if Michael hadn't sent me crashing into the wall."

Dean flinched at seeing the blood stained fur of their father and he gingerly took the letter, reading it. "Who could have sent it? There's no scent attached to it?"

"I don't know, and no, there's no scent on it that I can detect. Mind you, I haven't shifted in two years and I got damn lucky I managed to catch your scent.." Sam replied quietly. "My nose is all messed up."

Dean sniffed it over. "There isn't one at all, like somehow they were able to mask their scent... that's a powerful Temple spell... almost no one knows it anymore."

"Is there any way to reverse it at all?" Sam queried. "I mean, all spells can be reversed, right?"

"Yes... I could do it but it would take some time, as I said, it's powerful. The spell even removed any trace of what _species_ wrote the letter, for all we know it could have been written by a time traveling squirrel..." Dean sighed, folding the letter carefully, "I'll work on it."

"Time Traveling Squirrel? Really? Lame Dean, Lame.. and by the way I'm glad you're not dead, I missed you a lot." Sam shook his head, hugging his big brother tightly. "Seems you might have a decent Alpha, and there's a break coming up next week so I was thinking Jess could come and meet you, if you're okay with it."

"You're... lame," Dean sputtered, hugging Sam back just as tightly. "I missed you too, and now we can visit more often and longer, since we don't have to worry about being caught." Dean said with a smile, nuzzling his big little brother, "you've grown... and I would love to meet your future mate." Dean beamed happily.

"Says the mutt that said the lamest thing to ever cross his mind. That was a horrible comeback, Dean." Sam chuckled, shaking his head. "Oh you're gonna love her, Jess is amazing. Say umm....what do you say we chill out here for a bit? Let Gabriel be alone for a while, he's had you to himself for a while now, it's my turn to hang out with you."

Dean blushed softly then perked a little at the suggestion to hang out with Sam. Nodding, he shifted into his wolf form, tail wagging as he yipped, wanting to go out and play with his little brother.

"Wolf form? Really?" Sam chuckled and the massive dark brown wolf resurfaced. He yipped right back at Dean and took off down the stairs, heading outside, hazel eyes alight with excitement.

Dean raced after Sam, nipping playfully at the bigger wolf's paws as he weaved between them, easily outpacing his brother despite the difference in leg length. Speed was one of the few things Omegas were especially gifted with physically, that, coupled with their smaller size made them hard to catch, even a heavily pregnant Omega could outpace any but the fastest of Alphas. 


	8. The Fears Of An Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _This chapter gets a bit long, and explores more of Gabriel's fears and insecurities a little more in depth. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this fic so far and it's really enjoyable writing it....and some of the past crops up in this chapter as well! So, Enjoy, and let us know what you think~_
> 
> _Also, the next chapter isn't going to be written until the beginning of February. I'm going away from the 26th to the 1st so, you guys are gonna have to wait a bit for the next installment :3_

As Sam and Dean played outside, Gabriel sat in the kitchen, nursing a glass of chocolate milk. He wasn't feeling up to drinking as he generally got a severe hangover even from two drinks. A smile twitched at his lips, hearing the yips and playful growls from outside, glad Dean had his brother back. He hadn't been entirely familiar with the Head Alpha of the Northern Pack, but he'd heard the man was at least somewhat decent. 

The amber-eyed alpha resented Michael, hated him more than half the time for the questionable way he acted and ordered the pack around like they were nothing but mere soldiers to be used in relentless, bloody fights, a low growl escaped him at the thought of his eldest brother and how Gadreel stayed with him, despite the practically demonic way Michael acted.

"Seriously what the hell does Gaddy see in him..." Gabriel grumbled, pouring himself another glass of chocolate milk.

"He hasn't always been as he is," came Gadreel's voice quietly, the quiet wolf having come up at some point. Silent as ever. "When we met, oh he was gentle and caring, serious and protective but not overly, he was an almost perfect example of an Alpha." 

Gadreel's light blue eyes strayed out, following the antics of Dean and Sam. "I apologize, I needed to get him angry enough to leave Michael's office, otherwise Michael would have killed him."

"You were pretty easily decieved then." Gabriel remarked dryly, not looking up as the fellow were entered the kitchen. "He charmed you, and now he's abusing you." His voice grew bitter. "Okay, fine, I get you had to anger him but did you really have to say I'd have Dean chained to a bed?" He huffed in annoyance. "Sam damn near killed me when he came into the house thinking I was some monstrous Alpha that didn't give a crap about the treatment of my mate....."

Gadreel gave a soft sigh, "I was naïve, yes... but he is my mate, I cannot leave him, despite it all I do not wish to. Perhaps it is foolish but I love him still and I know that he cares for me, I will follow him to my own death if that is my fate. As for what I told Samuel, I had to, he is a hard one to fool, so I had to make him so angry that rage overcame reason... I... I knew Dean would be with you and unharmed so I did not think too much of the consequences, I apologize... I thought his anger would be quick and reason would be able to cool him down somewhat before he found you."

"Yeah, no." Gabriel shook his head. "He came in here, fangs bared, and tried to choke the life out of me." He rubbed his neck where an angry red paw mark was evident. "I tried to talk to him but he wouldn't listen. Dean had to snap him out of it and drag him off of me. Anyway.." He finally looked up at his pack-sibling. "What brings you here, exactly?"

"I wanted to come see how you were, Michael is out for the day so I figured it would be a good time to come now." Gadreel hummed, wincing a bit at seeing the red paw mark on Gabriel's neck. "It is good to know that Dean has a protective and loving brother at least."

Gabriel sighed a little bit. "More like overprotective. Had Dean not pulled Sam off of him when he did, he probably would have bitten my head off." He shook his head, then stood and grabbed another glass, pouring Gadreel some chocolate milk. "Here." He offered him a soft smile.

"Well, his elder brother is an Omega, it's no surprise that he is overprotective of him. When it comes to Omegas, Alphas are... ah, prone to extremes." Gadreel said with a smile, taking the offered chocolate milk. "Thank you."

"Oh believe me, I know." Gabriel reached over, poking Gadreel gently on his arm. "Ugh...I wish Sam and Dean would leave the letter alone, there's no scent on it at all, though I find myself curious as to who would send it.." He drummed his fingers on the table thoughtfully.

Gadreel arched an eyebrow at that, "The letter? Oh, Samuel mentioned it, the one that brought him here. How do you mean there is no scent? Surely that's that possible?"

"Even I've sniffed it." Gabriel replied. "There's nothing. Dean said something about a temple-level spell to hide the scent or something, so I'm hoping he can figure out how to break it."

"So if you're curious as to who would send it, why do you wish they would leave the letter alone?" Gadreel asked curiously, sipping at his chocolate milk.

"..Because if they figured out who it was they _would_ leave it alone." Gabriel answered, shrugging a little bit.

Gadreel blinked a little, frowning as he tried to work out the reasoning on that. "I... well, I don't really get what you mean but you always have reasoned a bit differently from others."

"Seems no one usually does know what I mean except for myself." Gabriel gazed out the window. "I'm surprised Dean can make sense of half of what I say..."

"They say mates can understand even silence at times, the link would aid, I'm assuming you've fully claimed him?" Gadreel queried, looking at Gabriel.

"Um..." Gabriel looked down, biting his lower lip. "Ummm..I meant to, but...but um...I got kind of skittish and...and I didn't make the bite...." He mumbled quietly.

Gadreel looked shocked, his eyes wide, "Gabriel! You need to fully claim him at some point soon, if you wait too long then other Alphas will scent him and come. They will not be the type of Alphas who honor a Temple Omega's claim. There are more and more rogues in the wild."

"I'm sorry!!!!" Gabriel flinched. "I..I j-just..." He bit down on his lower lip, staring at the floor. "..I..I got scared..." He mumbled quietly. "I..I know what a claiming bite d-does and....and...w-what if he hates me? I couldn't handle another person hating me, Gadreel! Almost the entire Starlight Pack already does!!!"

Gadreel set down his now empty glass and laid a hand on Gabriel's shoulder, "They do not hate you... not as many as you think, they are just not the most understanding of pack. We've been so long under Michael that we fear what we do not know, even those of our own pack."

"B-but...they...they've said outright that they h-hate me, Gadreel...over half the p-pack and the others.....they don't even look at me.." He swallowed heavily, trying to control his emotions. "Michael's r-right....I'm no better than some weak-willed whelp...."

"Michael only said that because he can't blame himself for Ariel's death, so he blames the pup she died protecting. Instead of rightfully blaming himself for his running away." Gadreel growled, shaking his head. "He deserted his twin, made it seem as if you were the reason she perished."

"But I was..." Gabriel's voice went void of emotion. "Had I not been a brat and demanded we go out that day, she never would have died. It's my fault she's dead..."

"If Michael had not run in fright, no one but the enemy would have died, Ariel's death lies fully on Michael's shoulders." Gadreel responded.

Gabriel sighed heavily, it was pointless, he noticed, to argue with Gadreel, so he leaned into his brother, just as Sam came in, and stormed into the kitchen, a feral light in his eyes as he pinned Gabriel against the wall by his throat.

"Why. Haven't. You. Claimed. My. Brother." He snarled slowly, and darkly.

Gadreel yelped in shock and tried to pry Sam's hand away from Gabriel's throat. "Samuel! Violence will not solve anything here!" He exclaimed. 

_Sammy no!_ Dean pleaded, darting into the kitchen, white fur fluffed up to the extreme in his distress.

"You!!" Sam growled icily. "What the hell are you doing here?!" His eyes narrowed as he glared at Gadreel. 

"A-Always....with the throat...." Gabriel choked out.

"Answer me! Why haven't you claimed him?!" Sam demanded, only slightly loosening his grip.

"..Y'want the truth, fine..." Gabriel cleared his throat. "I'm scared, alright?"

"So what? You just run with your tail between your cowardly legs?" Sam hissed.

"It's better than risking being hated..." Gabriel replied quietly.

"Oh get over yourself, not everyone is going to like you, stop being a damn coward and stop caring what others think!!!!" Sam snapped. "Live your life for you, not anyone else and if people don't like it then they can go to hell!"

Dean padded closer, whining softly, upset at everything. _Don't you trust me Gabriel?_ He asked quietly, green eyes sad. Did his mate really think he would hate him? _And Sam, stop choking my mate, put him down and move the hand. Honestly._

"It's not you I don't trust.... I don't trust myself." Gabriel replied quietly. 

"He's a coward, I told you he's no good for you." Sam growled icily, looking at Dean.

Dean huffed softly and nosed at Sam. _Let him go, I will talk to him, you can't protect me from everything, Sammy... if this truly is a mating that will not work, I will leave with you and not return... but it is my decision to make. No one else's._

Sam gave a low, quiet growl in the back of his throat, then tossed Gabriel carelessly to the side, ignoring the 'thud' the shorter male made when he hit the wall. "Fine." He ground out between gritted teeth and shot a glare at Gadreel, then left the kitchen.

Both Gadreel and Dean looked over at Gabriel, then Gadreel quietly took his leave and Dean padded over to where his mate had landed. Whining softly in concern and nosing at Gabriel, settling down beside him and resting his furry head on his mate's lap.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Gabriel said in a quiet voice. "It seems no matter how hard I try, I can't get past Michael's conditioning." He sighed, gently petting Dean atop his head, trying not to break, and trying not to have a break down, but the way Sam was treating him, it felt like he was being beat up by Michael all over again and he was starting to fear his mate's younger brother.


	9. The Walls Came Crumbling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A/N: Sorry for the wait on this chapter everyone! I came back on the first of February, but my GF and I haven't written anything til now, we've just been chatting/roleplaying in our other verses, so, here's the long-awaited Chapter NINE (Wow, nine already.. O.o )of Sacred Snow. Hope you enjoy it! Also, the chapter title is based directly off of Def Leppard's "When The Walls Came Crumbling Down"_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Another note here: The 'Monsters" in this chapter refer to the bipedal werewolves that are popular with people. Not entirely Wolf, not entirely Human. Just so you guys know :)_

Dean nosed at Gabriel again. _Then perhaps you should let me help you try, I'm your Mate. Let me in, I can help you, that's what mates are supposed to do. Help each other, provide support, and be there any way they can. I want to help you Gabriel, but I can't unless you actually open up to me._

Gabriel sighed heavily, opening up..that wasn't as easy as some people thought it was. "Well..." He began. "What exactly do you want to know, Dean?" Petting his mate gently, as he spoke, Gadreel's voice from earlier rang in his head and he couldn't help but agree with his brother. He had to claim Dean soon, but the full Moon was only a few days away, he could hold out on the claiming til then.....his mother, bless her soul, had been claimed on the Full Moon after all and the bond was strong as could be between his father and mother while they were both alive, and Gabriel wanted that....he wanted that bond strength more than anything.

 _Why are you afraid to claim me? What's so horrible in your past?_ Dean asked softly, not shifting into his human form since he knew that form was a bit more intimidating. At least size wise. It was a lot easier to open up to a small fluffy animal then it was to an over six foot tall human.

Gabriel fidgeted slightly, biting down on his lower lip, sure start with the hard questions first. "Dean...I've never been close to anyone..." He began. "I've been abused and ridiculed my entire life." He looked down a moment, then shook his head. "I've never had anyone that wants me around...or wants me to be their mate." The young Alpha mumbled. "I mean, I've messed up a lot too.. and what's horrible in my past, is that the day my father, and mother died, Michael became alpha, and started making sure the Pack knew I was nothing more than a burden...it's broken me, with the abuse and the constant jeering. The only brothers I get along with are Azzy and Gadreel..and Azzy was exiled for being apparently too weak, but he had Michael pinned down for a good twenty minutes after he attacked me two years ago...And...I am planning on claiming you but..not before the full moon, my parents' bond was the strongest I've ever seen in any Alpha male and Female..and I want that, more than anything, because it means I mean something to the Moon Mother, that I'll mean something more than just a pathetic excuse for an Alpha..."

 _....Gabriel, you said your brother Azzy, pinned down Michael because he attacked you. He seemed to want you and I would think he would have been close to you. The way you speak of him makes it seem that way. Look... You **have** had people who want you around, and I think you probably had a fairly close connection to your parents. Also... when I saw Gadreel talking to you, he was talking to you like he was a friend, he wasn't disgusted or acting like he'd rather be somewhere else... don't let your own self hate blind you from seeing that you still have at least two people who care for you. Gadreel and I._

Gabriel paused, soaking in Dean's words. He was right, of course, but, he knew it was going to go to hell if Michael ever found out. Not to mention Azzy had been exiled... He sighed quietly, shaking his head a little bit. "Dean, if Gadreel is ever found out, well Michael can't kill him but, he can lock him up. Azazel was exiled for helping me."

Dean hummed, nodding a little. _One thing I'm curious about, why did Michael just exile Azazel? Michael seems the type who would have killed him as an example, especially since Azazel managed to take him down once._

"Because my brother Raphael stopped him before he could." Gabriel replied softly. "But...in fighting Michael? He died....and it wasn't a pretty death...after our parents died, and after Ariel died..he was the closeest thing I had to a father, and thanks to that idiot's bloodthirsty attitude, we lost him as well.." he looked down.

Dean shivered a little at that, licking Gabriel's face sympathetically, resting a paw on his mate's arm. _Who was Ariel?_

"Ariel?" Gabriel blinked, and a broken light appeared in his eyes. "...She was my sister, and Michael's twin. After our parents died she was like a mother to me...died protecting me from a monster.." He swallowed heavily. "..She was the most beautiful female wolf I have ever seen...she was a deep red-gold hue, with these beautiful hazel eyes and was practically a kitten in canine form." He smiled fondly, though it didn't reach his eyes. "I still miss her every day."

Dean's eyes widened. _...One of the monsters dwells around here?_ He asked, shivering at the thought. 

The monsters were feral, murderous creatures. Weres that had gotten trapped mid shift, neither human form nor wolf, but a mixture of the two. Their minds lost forever. They hunted without thought, eating both human and wolf alike.

"Not any more." Gabriel shook his head. "Ariel died killing it, she used the last of her strength to tear its throat open."

Dean nuzzled Gabriel gently, licking him again. _She sounds wonderful, I'm glad you had someone like her who was there for you. I shall be sure to light a candle in her name to the Moon Mother, as well as for your brother Raphael as well._

Gabriel's gaze softened, and he hugged Dean tightly, kissing his mate on his nose gently. "She really was...and thank you..." He said in a soft voice, he'd sat up straighter finally, the weight of all those deaths in his family having been lifted at least a little bit. "So...is there anything else, that you wanna know?"

_I think we probably need a little break right now, maybe some playing outside or something. You've been emotionally beat today so maybe tomorrow we can talk more about things._ Dean said warmly, snuggling against his mate and tucking his cold nose against Gabriel's neck playfully.

"Ah! Hey! cold nose!" Gabriel squeaked out, blushing brightly, playfully pushing Dean away from him and giving a light growl. "Fine, we can go outside, but, you need to get off of me first, fluffball." He chuckled.

Dean yipped and bounced off Gabriel, fluffy tail wagging as he wriggled his hind end. Waiting for his mate to get up so they could go outside.

Gabriel chuckled and shook his head before shifting to his golden wolf form. Shaking his fur out, he yipped happily at Dean, then ran out of the kitchen right past Gadreel and Sam. Rushing outside, his tail wagging furiously, then a startled, pained yelp came from the lesser Alpha as he was tackled by a massive black wolf.

Dean was right on Gabriel's heels and he yelped in shock when his mate got tackled, the Omega's fur rising and he snarled, jumping on the large black wolf's back, biting down in the thick fur.

 _Stupid Omega.._ Michael snarled and rolled to dislodge the white omega from his back. _I smell you Gadreel...you traitor!!!_

Dean snarled again and managed to hold on despite being squished, his back legs tearing at Michael angrily. _Sham of an Alpha! May the Moon Mother's wrath strike you! _Growled the Omega.__

Gadreel smoothly trotted out. _I hardly see why I'm a traitor, I can freely visit pack members after all._

_HE IS NOT PACK! Michael snarled at Gadreel, putting all his weight on Dean. _He_ **left!** _You have no right to visit him whatsoever!!!!_ He stood, bristling. _

_Stop it!_ Gabriel howled. _You want me, you disgusting filth, you've got me. Dean. Inside. Now._ He barked. _Gadreel, make sure he's not hurt. I'll take care of Michael._

Dean had finally had to let go, laying in the grass and letting out a slight whimper. His left front paw had gotten injured from Michael's weight. 

Gadreel chuffed in disappointment, shaking his head at his mate and trotting past Michael to gently pick Dean up by the scruff of his neck, heading back toward the house with the hurt Omega.

_So it's finally come down to the little **runt** challenging the big, powerful Alpha. _ Michael growled quietly. _Oh I am going to look forward to this._ He struck first, taking Gabriel by surprise at how fast the larger, bulkier wolf was. Quickly, Gabriel dodged, and went for a snap at Michael's back leg, but was kicked in the jaw. Yelping in pain, Gabriel shook his head. 

_You can't even fight like an Alpha!! You're no better than a PUP!_ Michael shouted in Gabriel's mind.

Gadreel left Dean in Sam's care, going back out to watch the fight, the grey wolf incredibly unhappy with how things had turned out.

Snarling at the pup comment, Gabriel pushed aside the pain for the time being, launching himself at Michael, normally kind amber eyes burning crimson, he was grabbed by his throat in mid-air, and was sent crashing into a tree. 

_Stupid, useless runt...you're a weakling...a burden and a disappointment to the Starlight Pack name!_ Michael growled. _I'll be doing you a favour by tearing you apart and sending your spirit to the Moon Mother!_

 _Good gods, do you ever get tired of listening to that grating voice of yours?_ Gabriel groaned. He struggled to his paws, shaking himself out and blinking away his blurry vision, watching his brother warily.

 _I thought you said he was no longer part of the pack, so he couldn't possibly bring disappointment to it._ Pointed out Gadreel, glaring at his mate.

 _Silence._ Michael snapped.

 _Gadreel...this is between Michael and I...please, don't get involved..._ Gabriel said softly. _I don't want you facing his wrath as well._

Gadreel laughed softly through the links. _He couldn't hurt me, he can't do anything to me, I know too much and he knows it. Unless he would like me going to the pack with certain information~_

Michael growled low in his throat. _Blackmailing me now, are you?_ He turned, looking at Gadreel.

Gabriel, seizing the chance of distraction, pounced, digging his sharp teeth and fangs into the back of Michael's neck after securing himself on his brother's back, a smug light in his eyes as Michael howled in pain.

 _That. Is. IT!_ Michael retaliated and slammed his back against the nearest tree, looking satisfied as an ominous 'crunch' was heard. He moved away and padded back towards the pack territory, tail held high.

Gabriel could see blackness swimming at the edges of his vision, and he felt unconciousness sweep him into its sweet arms.


	10. Blizzards and Summer Snowfalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Here's the 10th chapter. Hope you enjoy it!_

He awoke in a large, grassy field, the velvet night sky above him, twinkling warmly with stars. His entire body ached and Gabriel wasn't sure where he was, but he was definitely nowhere near his house. Forcing himself to get up, he noticed he was in human form. "Ow..." Grumbled the short alpha. "Where...? Where am I?" HIs voice echoed and Gabriel frowned in confusion, amber-hued eyes narrowing. "Hello?" He called out uncertainly.

"You are with me, between life and death." Replied a low, husky voice. A tall woman shimmering into view. She was over six feet in height, body lithe and graceful as a dancer, clad in a silver gown that twinkled as the stars, the soft glow of the moon coming from her. Golden hair fell past her knees and her matching eyes took in everything. The Moon Mother.

Gabriel, despite the fact he was in the presence of the one and only Moon Mother, couldn't help but simply stare at the utter beauty and grace of the woman. After a few moments of sheer silence, Gabriel slowly knelt, keeping his head lowered, realizing how rude he had been with staring at the Lady. "I am honored, to be in your presence, Great Moon Mother." He murmured in a quiet, respectful tone. "May I inquire as to why I was brought to Elysian Fields?"

"You were injured severely, a broken rib pierced one of your lungs, you hover between life and death." The Goddess replied. Studying the alpha before her, one of her many children.

Gabriel sighed, great, he was on a delicate thread here. He looked up at the goddess, biting his lower lip. "How...how long..? Am I going to be here?" He queried, dearly hoping it wouldn't be all that long, he had a mate to get back to, after all. Good gods...he couldn't even think of how Dean would react if he died before Gabriel properly claimed him. It hurt to think of it. "And..am I going to to be saved...?" He added after his thoughts stopped swirling. "I mean, I can't...I can't just die, I've only just begun to live.." 

"All of that my child, is your choice to make. Do you truly wish to be saved or do you wish to pass on, you are at a crossroads. You have been blessed with my sacred snow, my white omega, the choice is your own to either let his power back your own as a blizzard or to left yourself fade away as a summer snowfall." The Moon Goddess replied, gazing upon Gabriel, awaiting his decision. 

Gabriel gazed reverently up at the moon mother, then slowly stood. "I will not fade away." He replied fiercely, determination making his amber gaze glow with the power of his own heart. He had to protect Dean, had to protect that beautiful Omega from Michael's harshness, from being taken by another Alpha.

A quiet growl elicited from him at the mere thought of ever leaving that sweet Omega behind. "I choose..to be a blizzard with him." He looked at the golden-haired woman, heat flaring in him. "I refuse to allow him to succumb to the harshness of those that would abuse him and use him for a broodmare. Dean is a precious jewel, rare in this world, and I will not let _anyone_ tarnish his brightness!" 

The glow brightened from the Goddess, a smile delicately touching those gentle lips. "You have chosen well, now awaken, I have healed you. In accordance with your wishes, I shall bless your claiming at the height of the full moon." She replied. "Do not forget the strength of will that you have shown me." The Moon Mother added before vanishing, the Elysian Fields slowly fading into darkness as the various sounds of life returned.

"I won't disappoint you." Were his words before the Fields and the Mother faded. Gabriel woke with a groan, his head pounding like a million drums beating all at once. Slowly, he sat up, vision blurry, rubbing his eyes, he blinked rapidly, finding himself in a hospital room and a frightened whimper escaped him. "Not the hospital!!!!" He whined loudly. Despite his determination and will, hospitals still scared him to death...well, maybe 'to death' was too strong of wording, but really, he hated hospitals, and now he was stuck in one and strapped to various machines.

"Gabriel," came a relieved, quivering voice from the side of the bed. Dean sitting up in his chair, having been sleeping as he waited for Gabriel to wake up, the alpha having been hovering between life and death for just over a couple days. 

It had been the first time the Omega had ever been outside of the forest, had ever had contact with any of this stuff, the world of humans. Even when Sam had been describing to him, so long ago now, about how he was going off to college, the younger alpha had just spoken of college as if it were another pack. One he was going to join to become some sort of scholar or something. 

This was so much more than any of that, and the little omega had nearly had a breakdown the first time seeing everything. Only his love and worry for Gabriel had allowed the terrified omega to set foot outside of the forest's edge to follow the others.

"Huh?" Gabriel blinked, rapidly blinking to see the omega he had been so worried about. "Dean!" He smiled brightly, relieved he hadn't woken up alone. "Hey, you...you look like a mess, you okay?" He queried. Reaching over, the Alpha placed a hand upon the Omega's left cheek tenderly. "How many days was I out? Oh gods, I didn't miss the full moon did I?" Fear laced into his voice.

If Gabriel had missed the full moon, he'd never forgive himself. It was one thing to be hovering on life and death but to miss that full moon, he didn't want to think about it. It worried him. "Is Gadreel okay?" Came another question as amber eyes met green. "He's not locked up, or...or hurt is he? Please tell me he's alright..."

Dean nodded, sniffling a little and he blinked back tears when Gabriel touched his left cheek, "I'm alright, I'm just glad you're awake... I was so scared, the people said you'd been hurt bad and... and that you could die." The Omega whimpered. "And you were asleep for two days, it's the full moon tonight." He added before blinking again when Gabriel asked about Gadreel. "Gadreel is alright, at least I think he is, he was when he brought you here though he was mad at Michael. But I was too, even Sam was."

"Oh thank the Goddess..." Gabriel relaxed, and reached his hand down, taking one of Dean's hands in his own and giving a little tug. "Come and cuddle." His voice was soft, gentle, and loving. "I'm sorry I scared you...and...I met _her_ ..I met the Moon mother..she gave me a choice, to move on, or stay...and I chose to stay. I could never leave you..." He could feel his heart starting to beat quicker. "I could never let another Alpha tarnish that brilliant shine of yours...." His amber gaze softened as he searched Dean's brilliant green gaze.

Dean carefully got onto the bed, making sure he didn't bump anything important as he gladly cuddled against Gabriel, clinging to his mate. "..I'm glad you stayed," he murmured, voice cracking at the thought of losing Gabriel. "I don't want any other Alpha... just you."

"I'm glad I stayed as well." Cuddling Dean close, Gabriel kissed his soon to be claimed mate, nuzzling into him. "I love you, Dean. So much. You're my perfect mate...my perfect match, the other half of my soul. I could never imagine being with anyone other than you..anyone else would never be able to hold a candle to your brilliance and kindness."

Dean blushed at all of that, kissing Gabriel back and nuzzling him shyly. "M'not that brilliant," he murmured with a soft smile.

"Are too." Gabriel huffed lightly. "You light up my light like a beacon, my fluffy white omega and I love it. You're the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me in years and I'm so glad I've met you."

Dean smiled again, snuggling closer to Gabriel. "My Alpha," he murmured contentedly, "I am glad I was able to meet you as well." Thank the Moon Mother that Gabriel was the Alpha that had found him... 

"Love you." Gabriel murmured softly, nipping at Dean's neck in a teasing manner, wanting to mark him oh so badly right here and now. The urge to claim that sweet Omega, to finally put his scent even more on Dean was overwhelming. "...Can we get out of here?" He asked softly. "I wanna get to the Mother Rock before the moon comes out."

Dean moaned softly, tilting his head, instinctively showing off his neck to Gabriel. "I... I don't know what the rules are here, I think you need to ask the white coated men." 

"Can you get one of them for me?" Gabriel requested softly, licking at the curve of that delicious neck, nibbling a playful trail down to his shoulder.

Dean whined softly at the thought of having to leave to do that but he nodded, tearing himself away and getting off the bed, shifting into his wolf form and trotting out to find one of the doctors.

****

~*Four hours later...*~

Gabriel grumbled at it having taken hours for him to get out of there finally. The sun was going down and he and Dean had to get to the Mother Rock. Shifting to his wolf form, he shook his fur out and started running towards where the massive 15 foot high rock was, the topmost peak as close to the moon as it could get. He started up the well-worn stone trail, his amber gaze focused forwards, intent on getting to the very top in order to claim Dean in full view of the Moon Mother, his tail held high, head also high in pride. This was a night for he and his mate, and no one was going to stop them from being bonded.

Dean ran after Gabriel, a little ways behind as he was a bit smaller than his mate in wolf form after all. His gaze on the big rockface that they were going to. He knew of the Mother Rock, every decent, self respecting Pack had one. The place that was the closest to the Mother Moon apart from the Temple, which was forbidden to the common wolf, so the Mother Rock quickly became popular for star crossed lovers, pack meetings, and any other official business.

Once at the top of the Mother Rock, Gabriel lay down, his paws dangling slightly over the edge as he gazed up at the sky that was slowly darkening, the full moon, like a large silver coin, beginning to rise into the sky as the sun went to sleep until it would awaken the next morning, the blue of the sky being replaced with the velvety darkness dotted with gently twinkling stars. Anticipation was making Gabriel's skin and fur tingle. He was excited about this, about making Dean fully his, and soon, it would happen, he only had to wait until the moon was highest in the sky.

Dean wriggled his hind end and, leaping onto the rock, he padded over to lay down beside Gabriel, cuddling against his mate's soft fur, purring softly. It was slightly chilly, with winter approaching, but his fur helped shield him and his mate was warm so Dean was comfortable enough to wait.

 _I never thought I'd be able to do this...claim a mate like my father did with my mother..this is a dream come true._ Gabriel murmured happily, watching the moon as it steadily rose in the sky, he could feel an overwhelming sense of peace come over him, knowing the Moon Mother was there, above them.

Dean smiled softly in wolf form, snow softly beginning to fall, big fat flakes lazily drifting down. _She's happy... I can sense her, she's smiling._ He murmured, tucking his head under Gabriel's.

 _A full moon and snow? How romantic._ Gabriel hummed softly, nuzzling Dean. _She definitely knows how to set a scene up..I can feel her happiness as well..I feel like my soul is warm_ He chuckled slightly, noting when the moon was at its highest apex. Gabriel nuzzled at Dean's neck, then took him slow and gentle. He made that claiming bite at just the right moment, the moon glowing brilliantly above them, the stars sparkling knowingly above the now mated, and bonded pair.


	11. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Hey everyone! Not much to say about this chapter except that it has a couple that isn't often, if ever thought of, nor a relationship that is very much thought of. In this chapter, we see things getting **very **interesting~****_

Raphael was one of those types that were big and muscular, but big teddybears. He stood at six foot nine inches tall, with dark mocha-hued skin and deep sea blue eyes, with the rank of Alpha. His build was muscular, and at first glance, he could be rather intimidating, but under all that muscle and height, he was one of the sweetest weres out there aside from his mate Azazel, or Azzy, as Raphael called him. He lived outside of the packlands with his mate, due to them being exiled for trying to keep Gabriel from being killed by Michael.

It had been an event that the darkly skinned werewolf wouldn't soon forget even though it had been quite a while and Raphael often wondered just how Gabriel was doing, having prayed often to the Moon Mother in hopes that she would guide Gabriel to a new life that was free of Michael's abuse. Rummaging through his closet, Raphael huffed, and pulled up his darkwash blue jeans. Currently he was shirtless, his muscled torso flexing as he searched for his favorite shirt. When he couldn't find it, a puppy-like whine escaped him and he exited the bedroom he shared with his mate. "Azzy?" He called down the hall to the laundry room. "Have you seen my purple t-shirt? I can't find it in the closet and I usually hang it up."

"...You mean your purple t-shirt that is currently in the washing machine?" Azzy called back, poking his ginger haired head out of the laundry room. 

Exile had been difficult on the skittish Were at first, being torn away from his twin bother Gabriel like that. It had damn near killed Azazel, it was only Raphael's presence that kept Azzy going before he slowly began to recover. Azzy was a lanky six feet in height, and about thirty pounds below proper weight, with curly ginger hair, dark freckles that absolutely covered his body, and rather, unusual eyes. They were golden yellow with a brown starburst in the middle, radiating from the pupil, like a sunflower blossom.

Raphael blinked, then gave a nod. "Yeah, that one." He replied, giving a soft smile. "Looks like I'm going shirtless til it's washed then." Walking down the hallway, Raphael entered the laundry room, smiling gently at his mate, sea blue eyes drifting to the mating mark on Azzy's neck. It had been a summer day when the two had mated and Raphael couldn't help the lazy smile that crossed his lips when he thought of it.

"So, how are you feeling?" He queried. He knew how much Azzy missed his twin, it was often brought up in their discussions when they started talking. Raphael often missed pack life, the security and knowledge that no matter what, they'd always have family but after the exile, that had all been snatched away and Raphael was still very bitter about it even years later. He'd grown up in that pack as a whelp, and had come to adulthood in it. Shaking it off mentally, Raphael glanced about the laundry room a moment, before his gaze rested upon Azzy again.

Azzy shrugged a little, "I think I'm accidentally rewashing the clothes I'd just taken out of the dryer..." he said softly, fidgeting with his knit hand warmers. "...So I'm feeling a little stupid, actually. They'll be extra clean.."

Raphael blinked, and hugged him close. "Don't worry about it. It happens at times. Least they'll be extra soft." He smiled gently at his mate. "Besides, my purple shirt was sort of...sweaty.." He chuckled a little. "It needed the extra washing, so don't worry about it, okay?" His gaze softened as he took in his too-slim mate.

Azzy snorted softly, leaning into his mate and nuzzling Raphael gently. "Sort of sweaty is an understatement," he said with a fond smile, "I swear, your work out shirts are the worst things ever. You're lucky I love you so much." He hummed, kissing Raphael lightly.

"Okay _extremely_ sweaty then." Raphael relented, chuckling softly. "They can get pretty bad, but the last time I worked out shirtless you were drooling all over the place because of my muscles." He teased, kissing Azzy back tenderly. Despite the nine inch difference in height, Raphael loved how perfectly Azazel could fit against him, it was like two puzzle pieces slotting together as one. "You up for a walk, my sunflower?" He murmured, playfully nibbling at Azzy's full lower lip. "It'll do us good to get out of the house for a bit and take in the fresh air."

Azzy nodded slowly, "yeah, I'm up for a walk." He said with a smile, "you need to put on a shirt though," he hummed, poking Raphael's chest. "You're not walking around topless."

Raphael pouted playfully but nodded. "Alright, I'll be right back." He kissed Azzy again before leaving the laundry room, coming back a few minutes later wearing a deep crimson v-neck t-shirt that might as well have been painted on with how tight it was. He put his shoes on, smiling brightly at Azzy. Opening the door that lead to a spacious backyard with a path into the woods, Raphael held the door for Azzy to let his mate go outside first

Azzy rolled his eyes fondly at Raphael's shirt choice and he kissed Raphael lightly in passing as he headed outside. He took in a deep breath of fresh air before closing his eyes, "...I wonder how Gabby and the others are..." Azzy said softly.

"I'm sure they're fine." Raphael mused thoughtfully. "I mean, it's Gabriel after all, he's probably already Head Alpha of the Pack, and the others are pretty strong. I'm really hoping the others realized just how tyrannical Michael is." He sighed. "I still can't believe that dad died so easily, it wasn't like him..he was so strong, you know?" Crossing his arms over his chest, Raphael gazed up at the sky. "It just doesn't sit right. Something happened to dad that Michael didn't tell us."

"That's always how Michael is though, he never explains things. Not unless he desperately wants to. Ariel was the only one who could get him to talk and that was just because he was terrified of her." Azzy sighed, chewing on his thumbnail and bouncing a little on the balls of his feet. "I doubt Gabby's the Head... he'd have found us somehow, you know that." 

Raphael sighed quietly, closing his eyes a moment before reopening them again. "I just wish Michael wasn't so much of a tyrant. He never gave any hint he had problems y'know? I just hope someone'll overthrow him, it's ridiculous...Ariel's death was the worst thing to happen to the pack." He shook his head. "I hope Michael hasn't gone and done something extreme..." He muttered after a moment of thinking. He didn't want to say gone and killed Gabriel but the thought was hanging in the air like a frayed thread just waiting to break at any time.

Azzy's bottom lip trembled, having easily followed along Raphael's thought process and he burst into tears at the thought of his younger twin being killed. "No... Gabby..." He sobbed. "Gabby can't be dead... no... he's not dead, I'd... I'd know..."

Raphael flinched, mentally cursing to himself for being an idiot. He really had to learn not to think along those possibly realistic lines, especially when Azzy and Gabriel were so close. "...I'm sorry.." He said quietly. "I didn't mean to insinuate he was but..we need to be realistic at times, Azzy..I know optimism is a good thing, but this is Michael we're talking about.." He blinked as yips were heard from the forest. "..Wolves?" He tilted his head. "What's going on out there..? It sounds like playing.."

Azzy wiped at his eyes in futile attempts to remove the tears, sniffling as he trembled from emotion. "...No we d-don't need to b-be realistic..." He said shakily, really not feeling like going for a walk anyone. The Were turning to go back inside and hide under the bed or something when he paused at the yips. Blinking. "Why... Why would there b-be wolves by here..."

"Let's go check it out." Raphael looked over at Azzy, sea blue eyes filled with unspoken apologies. He really had put his foot in his mouth in this situation.

Azzy really didn't look thrilled at that suggestion but he nodded a little, keeping his head down as he shuffled down the path toward the forest.

Across the crystal clear lake were two wolves. One golden-hued, who was chasing around a smaller white wolf, yipping away happily. Raphael headed down the path after Azzy, blinking at the two wolves across the lake, his eyes widening. "Is that...?" He began. "It can't be..." He looked over at Azazel. "Could it..?" He glanced back over at the two wolves on the other side of the lake curiously.

Azzy stared in shock, "...that's an Omega..." he murmured in awe, he himself being a Beta, a fact he often hated because he desperately wanted to give his mate pups but would never be able to. He then shifted, shaking out copper fur and taking off around the lake, yipping loudly. He knew that golden wolf, there was no mistaking it, he _knew_ that was his beloved twin.

"Azzy!" Raphael shouted as his mate simply took off towards the playing pair. "Looks like I'm going wolf." He shifted into a behemoth of a black wolf, jogging after Azzy at an easy pace. His entire form bellowed Alpha to the world, his body large, muscular and streamlined with thick onyx-hued fur.

Gabriel paused in his playful chase of Dean, ears perking at the familiar yip of his twin. He spun on his paws and took off towards Azzy, tail high and wagging as he gave an answering howl, jumping frantically over fallen trees and stumbling over rocks that slightly rolled under his paws in his haste to get to his twin, amber eyes locked onto Azzy in disbelief. He couldn't believe this, his twin was so close.. Gabriel sincerely hoped this wasn't a dream. He really did. He'd missed Azazel terribly after he'd been exiled.

Azzy yipped joyfully, skidding to a halt and sliding on rocks a little as he met up with Gabriel, and he licked all over his twin's muzzle excitedly, tail going a mile a minute.

Dean followed at a steady trot, small Omega body taking a little while to get there. Once there he settled down a few feet away, tail wagging slowly as he watched his mate interact with the new wolves.

Gabriel whined softly, nuzzling and licking at Azzy's muzzle in return. He couldn't believe this. This was a dream come true. His twin, was here. Alive, and licking him. _Azzy...You're okay! I can't believe it! What're you doing in this area?!_

Raphael padded by the two brothers and sat beside Dean, watching them reunite. He glanced down at Dean. _Hello._ He greeted warmly.


	12. Undetermined Hiatus with Fic

Hey guys, we want to apologize for the lack of updates since last year with this fic. It's taking a bit of a hiatus, but please, bear with us. Our muse for this story has gotten rather...low, and we're currently working on another fic called Bless the Broken Road, which is another Debriel fanfic, and, we hope you'll follow that one as faithfully as you have with this one so far.

Thank you guys for your support <3


End file.
